Sólo sé que es amor
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: ... Y sólo eso se necesita para ser feliz hasta el final de sus días. FrUK - Lemon -


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Esto lo escribo sólo por amor a su maravillosa historia._

* * *

—_Touch me, France_…

Aquella voz lo estaba matando. Ese tono, esa forma tan deseosa de pronunciar cada palabra que salía de su boca con una gracia tan única lo estaba haciendo perder el control. ¿Cómo resistirse a esos bosques ingleses que lo miraban con tanto anhelo? ¿A ese cabello rubio que se agitaba pesadamente por las gotas de lluvia que caían por los mechones? ¿A sus labios? ¿A sus manos? Todo era tan especial, tan distintivamente _británico…_

Sus manos se apegaron al rostro francés atrayéndolo al propio, uniendo sus labios. Curiosamente hubo resistencia. La sorpresa se lo comía por dentro como una obsesiva droga se expande por el cuerpo. Y es que eso era, ¡Inglaterra era tan exquisito y tan adictivo como el más fuerte de los narcóticos! Y, ciertamente, cuando esos verdes bosques de sus ojos brillaban, ya nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera el hecho de estar urgentemente atrasados en llegar a la próxima reunión de las Naciones Unidas.

—_Touch me, please…_—Insistía una y otra vez a oídos del galo. Ello era demasiado. Siempre había soñado con conquistarlo, con hacerlo su posesión eterna, su propio trofeo.

Pues eso significó siempre Inglaterra para Francia: una meta. Algo que se encontraba increíblemente lejos de su alcance y que, de un segundo a otro se transformó en su mejor posesión, su más valioso objeto amado a quien protegería eternamente.

Siempre soñó con que él le rogara caricias.

Lo lanzó contra el muro repentinamente, tomándolo por la cintura con total posesión. Besó sus labios, moviendo los suyos con maestría, haciendo el ballet dentro de sus bocas con sus lenguas, mostrando un solo cuerpo, una sola esencia.

El deseo los arrastró por toda la casa, chocando torpemente con las paredes, los muebles, botando objetos al suelo y algunos quebrándose… en fin, haciendo un huracán. ¿Qué importaba? Después lo pagarían si Rusia hacía escándalos por ellos.

Pronto llegaron a una habitación vacía. Francia, con ineptitud, abrió la puerta mientras se desesperaba cada vez más por quitarle la ropa de un solo movimiento y abrirse paso entre sus piernas. Cayeron a la cama, soltando el inglés un leve quejido por sentir de golpe el peso del francés sobre su cuerpo, pero siendo ahogado por sus labios.

Su boca descendió de la inglesa al mentón y luego hasta su cuello, mientras una de sus ágiles manos galas deshacía la corbata británica, haciendo lo mismo con los botones de su chaqueta y posteriormente los de su camisa dejando a su vista y paciencia ese blanquecino pecho lechoso. Besó con desesperación y maestría, mordiendo, chupando, dejando marcas rojizas que seguramente se notarían al otro día.

—No… Es-espera, Francia…—Decía entre susurros. A duras penas podía hablar. Esa lengua traviesamente francesa le quitaba la cordura con demasiada facilidad, una que lo asustaba pero que, inevitablemente, lo excitaba.

—_Pardon, mon amour…_—Respondió pausadamente por sus besos regados sobre la piel del otro. —Pero tú empezaste. Ahora, atente a las consecuencias.

Su voz sonaba rígida y sensual, cosa que lo hacía más excitante aún. Vaya que era interesante hacerlo allí, en una casa que no era de ninguno de los dos enfermos sexuales que hacían de las suyas en esa habitación.

Sí. Inglaterra había terminado por contagiarse. ¿Extraño, no? Francia había conseguido corromperlo.

Sus ropas comenzaron a ahogarlo. Se deshizo de su chaqueta y su corbata mientras lo besaba con desesperación, siguiendo el camino por su pecho. Su boca se detuvo en uno de sus pezones, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo las tiernas carnes siendo testigo de los enfermizos gemidos anglosajones, estimulando el otro con sus dedos índice y pulgar con demasiado descaro.

Eso era precisamente lo que convenció a Inglaterra de dejarse llevar siempre que Francia lo miraba de esa manera: su porfía, insistencia, desfachatez. ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía para convencerlo con sólo una mirada? ¿Tan especiales eran los ojos cielo de ese pervertido? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sucedía con sus sensaciones ante ese Edén?

Ciertamente era que su mirada azul, por sí sola, lo hacía tocar el paraíso.

—Quiero hacértelo aquí y ahora…—Informó, o más bien ordenó de forma indirecta. Ya no lo soportaba más. Su cuerpo le exigía poseerlo y no dejaría pasar ni un solo segundo si era necesario.

Y esa voz tan seductora, tan fascinante, tan hechicera… ¡Era peor que el arma tan poderosa de la que se jactaba!

—Pe-pero_… France… It's not correct_ _here_…—Cierto, no lo era. ¡No lo era allí ni en ningún lado! Sin embargo, correr el riesgo era exquisitamente tentador.

—Eso es lo que me encanta de estar contigo—Pensó en voz alta. Lo dicho no tenía demasiado sentido, hasta ahora: —. Para ti nada es correcto, pero una vez que lo pruebas ya no puedes resistirte a ello que con tanto ahínco llamas _Fuera de Etiqueta._

Y siguió besando ahora con mayor dedicación, la que realmente demandaban esos erizados pezones ingleses con aroma a té de jazmín y tierra mojada. Gran Bretaña parecía sorprendido por esa confesión y un tanto distraído, cosa que irritó un poco al Imperio Franco.

—Y por una vez en tu vida, deja de contradecirte solo, me confundes. Ahora preocúpate de mí, olvídate de Rusia y los demás. Ahora somos tú—Dijo, haciendo una pausa para subir hasta su boca, besando tan fugazmente que el británico no alcanzó a responder como deseaba hacerlo—, y yo.

Aquello pareció hacerlo entrar en razón o algo por el estilo. Mientras la boca francesa disfrutaba del cuello inglés se retiraron cada uno su camisa, tan perfectamente sincronizados como una coreografía. Y se besaron por todas partes. Ya no sólo era Bonnefoy quien disfrutaba de Kirkland o viceversa, ahora eran ambos quienes se devoraban mutuamente, marcándose, haciéndose una sola región, una sola nación.

El aire se hizo cada vez más pesado y las respiraciones se convertían en jadeos incesantes y provocadores, imposibles de apagar. Su lengua que volvía a despertar con travesura recorrió el abdomen inglés dibujando figuras extrañas en la piel impregnada de deseo, besando con ternura y mordiendo con pasión. Su mentón chocó contra una dureza, y bien sabía de qué se trataba. Sonrió con altanería y orgullo al ver que había cumplido con lo que deseó desde el primer segundo en que se besaron esa misma y loca tarde de jueves.

—Cada día me sorprendes más, _Angleterre_…—Informó, con su voz cargada de pasión. Inglaterra lo miró hacia abajo, chocando ambas miradas, dibujando el paisaje del lluvioso bosque inglés y del romántico cielo francés.

Descendió con su boca aún más sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero los bosques huyeron del cielo, cerrándose por el deseo.

Francia retiró los pantalones del anglosajón, los cuales ya parecían quedarle horriblemente pequeños, pues la erección era inocultable y dolorosa, demandando toda la atención de quien disfrutaba de su ardiente piel.

—Hazlo, Francia… ¡Hazlo! —Rogó en un grito, siendo silenciado por Francia luego por un gesto, mientras sonreía extrañado.

—No hagas tanto ruido, nos pueden oír. —Articuló el otro, levantando una ceja.

—Me importa un bledo… —Sentenció, y Francia no abrió más sus ojos porque sus párpados no se lo permitieron. —Sólo quiero que…—Y guardó silencio, tomando en ese momento conciencia de lo que significaba lo próximo que iba a salir de su dulce boca británica.

—¿Quieres que…?—Continuó Francis, intentando sacarle lo que se había guardado.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor… ahora…—Y Francia sonrió de medio lado, más seductor y encantador que nunca.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, _mon amour. _—Informó, haciendo un vago gesto de obediencia con la cabeza como un sirviente. —Pero primero, hay algo que deseo atender…—Dijo, señalando la erección de Inglaterra. —Quiero, antes, hacerte gozar un poquito. Luego disfrutaremos juntos del plato fuerte…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya lo verás…

Mordió por sobre la tela de su bóxer la dulce rigidez que mostraba su zona sur. Sus dientes subían y bajaban con tanta sabiduría que pensó acabar antes de comenzar con lo que deseaba. Apretando, presionando, lamiendo la prenda como una golosina. La mano de Francia se introdujo entre la ropa y su piel masajeando su miembro de arriba a abajo, para luego sacarlo completamente de allí, revelando su verdadero tamaño.

—¿Alguna vez te mencioné que me encanta tu _Big Ben_? —Indicó, acariciando con sus dedos el sexo de Inglaterra, con mucha delicadeza.

Gran Bretaña sonrió entre avergonzado y orgulloso, sintiendo las suaves y frías garras de Francia sobre su miembro.

—Sí. Muchas veces…—Contestó, orgulloso de ello.

Y sin que se lo esperara, pasó su lengua por la punta, haciendo círculos alrededor de ésta, succionándola, literalmente. El gimoteo de Inglaterra no se hizo esperar, y su espalda se arqueó por el contacto de la lengua húmeda y caliente del galo en su amado Londres. Se acomodó de tal forma que quedó medio inclinado hacia adelante apoyado de sus antebrazos sobre la cama, mirando con suciedad y descaro cómo el francés abandonaba en su miembro sin asco alguno la saliva que desprendía su lengua.

Era demasiado tortuoso, demasiado lento. Así que Reino Unido quiso acelerar un tanto la situación. Quiso poner una de sus manos en la nuca de Bonnefoy para hacer presión hacia abajo, desesperado por sentir esos labios rodear por completo su sexo. Pero los reflejos de Francia eran como los de un gato: sujetó la muñeca de Inglaterra apenas la vio acercarse a sí, dejándola alejada de su cabeza. Lo miró hacia arriba, chocando miradas otra vez.

Esas miradas que lo descubrían todo sin esfuerzo.

Con un sonido característico sus labios lo abandonaron y se dedicaron a hablar.

—¿Quieres que sea más rápido? Pídemelo entonces…—Y de apoco fue acercándose de nuevo, colocando la punta de su lengua en la zona superior de lo que él llamaba tan sensualmente, _Big Ben._

—Si sabes que… que me da vergüenza…—Pronunció a duras penas entre respiraciones aceleradas.

—Sin embargo no te da pena agarrarme del pelo y obligarme a chupártela, ¿no? —Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Con malicia, tomó el miembro otra vez entre sus manos, rodeándolo completamente y ejerciendo un sube y baja lento y avieso.

—Vamos_, Angleterre_… Pídeme más… No te estoy pidiendo nada que no puedas hacer…

—_France_…—Intentó contra argumentar.

—Y no me vengas con eso de que "eres un caballero".

¡Demonios! Se había adelantado. En esos momentos en que las manos de ese infernal y dramático francés lo acariciaban no se le ocurrían respuestas inteligentemente sarcásticas para debatirle.

—Además, hace rato me decías que te tocara, ¿o no? —Y sonrió como burlándose tiernamente de él. — ¿No ves que te contradices solito, _mon amour_?

—_Shut the fuck up…_

Rió enternecido. Acabó por convencerse totalmente y, ya sin poder resistirse más, introdujo el miembro de Inglaterra por completo a su boca, subiendo y bajando por éste con sus labios.

Y los jadeos no se hicieron esperar de nuevo, conduciéndolo hacia un mar de pasión.

Siempre era como la primera vez que lo tomaba. Siempre era una nueva experiencia, una nueva sensación experimentada. ¿Cómo lo hacía ese engreído británico para mantener todo siempre tan divertido?

Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada mirada o cada roce siempre, SIEMPRE, significaban algo diferente. Y curiosamente todo era nuevo y al mismo tiempo conocido.

—_I desire you, I desire you__… _—Repetían una y otra vez esos labios. Jamás se cansaba de escucharlo decir esa maravillosa frase tan única, tan especial y que tanto, TANTO le costó oírla en esos tonos únicos de su voz.

La velocidad aumentaba a cada segundo, llevándose consigo toda cordura. El entorno de sus cuerpos fundidos se esfumó, haciéndose nulo y trivial ante el hecho de saborearse como si fuera la primera vez.

La boca del francés era demasiado enloquecedora. Sentía el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo dentro de su corazón, latiendo acelerado y con torpeza.

Él era su perfección.

Pronto su boca se llevó el tan ansiado orgasmo de Gran Bretaña, junto con que sus oídos se deleitaron ante el gemido ronco y poco masculino.

Subió hasta su rostro, viéndolo sonrojado y adormecido. Le besó los labios con la intención de hacerlo probar su propio sabor.

—Que desagradable…—Dijo, luego del beso desubicado de Francia.

Éste rió frente a sus ojos, volviendo a besarlo. Era desagradable la idea, claro que sí. Pero el hecho de sentir su lengua sobre la suya no lo era. Es más, podía ser más excitante que cualquier otra cosa.

Se colocó de pie junto a la cama deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y sus bóxers. Inglaterra sonrió mientras lo miraba, con la lujuria dibujada de una manera demasiado explícita en sus bosques verdes y lluviosos.

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo, mirando a los ojos a Francia.

—¿Qué?

—Tu_ Tour Eiffel _no se queda atrás. —Cada palabra, cada sílaba, salía con una sensualidad única, y que bien sabía jamás la iba a encontrar en otra nación.

Sonrió otra vez, mostrando sus dientes con malicia. Se le tiró encima literalmente devorando su boca con hambre, acariciando sus piernas mientras éstas, por instinto, se posicionaban en la cintura francesa.

Ambos miembros se rozaron haciéndolos jadear por el deseo. Las respiraciones volvieron a acelerarse con autoridad, haciéndose más fuertes que los gritos de Alemania por controlar cualquier situación de escándalo en la reunión.

¡Demonios, la reunión!

Ni eso tenía lugar en las mentes de ambos viejos europeos. La lujuria las había invadido hace mucho tiempo ya, matando todo lo banal.

Pronto ninguno de los dos pudieron esperar a nada. El galo se arrodilló en la cama y con delicadeza, comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo anglosajón, sintiéndolo igual de pequeño y estrecho que siempre a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo hacían. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Para el Cielo francés era horriblemente imposible controlarse al Bosque inglés. Era una verdad irrefutable. Ambos eran unos endemoniadamente irresistibles cuerpos impregnados de deseo que se escapaba de sus poros, como las hojas castañas despedidas de las ramas de los árboles antiguos, viejos y celtas, que tantas veces fueron testigo junto con el pequeño Inglaterra de los impotentes muros franceses, desde la lluvia entre su familia de hadas y de arbustos.

Siempre tan lejano uno de otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Edad Media, Renacimiento, Guerras Mundiales… y nunca se habían sentido tan unidos como en las últimas décadas. Los Cien años infernales de Francia odiando a Inglaterra, transformando todo el amor de la patria en un odio abrasador. Un Reino Unido codicioso, reclamando tronos ajenos y el moribundo Francia sin poder decir No a los atrevimientos de su eterno enemigo.

¿Cómo todo eso se había convertido en lo que en ese momento ambos eran incapaces de retrasar? Evitar el placer carnal era ya imposible. Necesitaban sentirse, amarse y odiarse entre besos morbosos y caricias extrañas, dejando atrás la cordura y el honor para sumergirse en la más sucia de las lujurias.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron sus cabezas, como si estuvieran más conectados. ¿Sería posible también enlazar sus almas?

—Muévete, _France_…—Ordenó el inglés, o más bien suplicó, sacándolos a ambos de todas las reflexiones que a esas alturas ya no tenían ni la más mínima importancia. —Muévete…

Francia sonrió, besándolo posteriormente en la boca. Apoyó las manos a cada costado del inglés y el vaivén de sus caderas comenzó despacio y amoroso, como si realmente aquella fuera la primera vez en unir sus cuerpos.

Pero la velocidad llegó inevitablemente, y se vio obligado a liberar sus labios para que éstos se dedicaran a cantarle las más hermosas melodías eróticas. Las más enloquecedoras, las que siempre lo transportaban a otro mundo, otra era.

Gemía sin parar, mientras sentía entrar y salir de ese cuerpo perfecto. Sus facciones deformadas por el placer eran más hermosas que el paraíso, cosa que lo obligó a moverse más rápido aún, calando una y otra vez en el alma británica, brindándole todo el placer que amaba entregarle en esos momentos de locura.

Las piernas inglesas lo atraían hacia sí, obligándolo a entrar con más fuerza, con mayor posesión y desfachatez.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello británico aspirando su aroma, su esencia. Mordiendo de vez en cuando, gritándose sin palabras que su cuerpo era sólo suyo, y de nadie más.

—Eres mío, Arthur…—Jamás se llamaban por sus nombres humanos. Pero en esa ocasión, intentando despertar lo que a veces era imperceptible, lo llamó así. Quería sentirse humano con él unidos de esa manera.

Quería sacar su humanidad en sus palabras, y sacar la de Inglaterra también.

Y él, adivinando, lo confirmó. —Y tú eres mío también, Francis…

Ambos sonrieron, felices, realmente felices. Sus ojos brillaban entre tanta locura y desesperación, entre gemidos y respiraciones, entre incoherencias.

Se besaron con desorden y no dejaron de hacerlo durante el resto del acto. En un arranque repentino por querer ser dominado, tomó a Inglaterra por la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus caderas sin dejar ni por un segundo su dulce boca, ahogando sus eróticos sonidos. Reino Unido comenzó a bailar sobre él, moviéndose con gracia y elegancia sujetando el rostro de Francia con sus manos, impidiendo alejarse.

Y apenas respiraban, pero no fue un obstáculo para separar sus labios. Francia lo abrazó por la cintura, atrapado en la idea de no dejarlo ir jamás.

Porque, si Inglaterra se iba de su lado, ya nada, NADA tendría sentido. Ni siquiera llorar.

Esa idea le daba terror.

Y de pronto tironeó los largos y ondulados cabellos rubios del galo, sabiendo con descaro que ello lo excitaba hasta puntos desconocidos. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás cosa que aprovechó Inglaterra para besar su cuello, pero volviendo rápidamente a besarlo, sintiendo dentro de su pecho la necesidad latente por que Bonnefoy ahogara con su boca sus jadeos.

—_Je t'aime, Angleterre_…—Y quiso, por primera vez en esa tarde, decirle la frase que amaba pronunciar a oídos de Inglaterra.

Por esa frase sus bocas volvieron a separarse, pero se unieron rápidamente otra vez.

Sintió las manos de Inglaterra posarse sobre su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás. Rodaron por la enorme cama, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, sin tener consciencia de que no podían hacer eso en un lugar como ese…

O más bien, no debían…

—_Je t'aime_…—Volvió a pronunciar. No sabía qué era mejor: decirle que lo amaba o asfixiar sus jadeos con su boca. Confuso como nunca volvió a devorarle los labios sin pensar en nada más.

Hasta que sin fuerzas volvió a quedar sobre el británico. Las embestidas se hicieron más lentas y placenteras. Más cariñosas. Disfrutando de cada movimiento que sus músculos faciales ejercían. Qué maravilloso paisaje era verlo con sus ojos entreabiertos y nublados por el deleite abrumador, su boca en las mismas condiciones y ese rubor… Oh Dios, si tan sólo pudiera describir aquella escena tan gloriosa.

Y pronto no pudieron seguir atrasando el clímax. El orgasmo tan anhelado los invadió a ambos como una sincronización. Inglaterra entre sus abdómenes y Francia dentro del anglosajón.

Cayó rendido sobre su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del inglés. Sus manos se unieron y sus dedos se entrelazaron, mostrando que la locura recién hecha era más que simple locura.

Era…

Cómo decirlo…

—_I love you, France_…

Y fue todo lo que necesitó, por el resto de su vida.

—_Moi aussi je t'aime…_

Sonará redundante y todo lo que quieran, pero decirlo una, dos, tres o cuatro veces se les hacía poco. Era insaciable el deseo de decírselo.

Acariciando con sus dedos el pecho de Inglaterra, Francia sonreía satisfecho sin poder evitarlo. ¡Era imposible ocultar la sonrisa cuando estaba así con él!, y aunque Inglaterra odiara las cursilerías, sabía que él también sonreía mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos.

Pero luego de tanta locura, uno rompió la tan perfecta atmósfera que se había formado.

—_Wine bastard!_ ¡Estamos aquí por la reunión! ¡Y tú te calientas cuando menos deberías! —Dijo, apartando a Francia de encima y comenzando a vestirse desesperado.

—¡¿Que yo qué?—Respondió, sorprendido por esa falsa acusación. —¡Fuiste tú el que comenzó con la idea de hacerlo aquí!

—Pero tú me hiciste caso cuando no debiste.

—…

Maldita sea, tenía razón. Prefirió no seguir discutiendo e imitando la acción de Inglaterra, se vistió y acomodó un poco su cabello.

—Ahora, disimula. —Ordenó el británico cuando ya se habían vestido.

"Sigues contradiciéndote solo…" Pensó, con un gesto derrotado el francés.

—Yo sé disimular—Aseguró—. El que no sabe hacerlo eres tú. ¡Te hubieras esperado a que llegáramos a mi casa o a la tuya!

—¡Cállate, Francia! ¿O quieres que nos descubran? —Dijo, saliendo de la habitación y tomando de la mano a Francis para que lo siguiera. Cerró la puerta por fuera, y agregó: —Camina como si nada hubiese pasado, _ok?_

—_Ok…_—Respondió el otro en un acento tan extraño que Inglaterra no pudo evitar reírse.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo y llegaron a la sala donde todos estaban. Como era costumbre, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Actuaron lo mejor que pudieron, uno por naturaleza y el otro por la influencia continua de dramatizaciones francesas en su presencia.

Todos los miraban extrañados, pero luego América siguió con su discurso "heroico" olvidándose de la nueva presencia de las naciones con más rencillas entre sí.

Pronto la reunión terminó. Lo mismo de siempre. Cada uno se puso de pie con total calma y, como era de esperarse, se retiraron. Pero Francia e Inglaterra se quedaron hasta que Rusia los espantó con su sonrisa siniestra e inocente, saliendo disparados de la casa del soviético.

* * *

— ¿Sabes? —Habló Francia, en medio de la plaza en la que se encontraban. —Quizás sea una buena idea decirles a todos lo que ocurre entre nosotros.

Inglaterra lo miró extrañado y posteriormente fijó su vista en el cielo negro de la noche, decorado con delicadeza por las estrellas. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos. —Tú lo has dicho—Respondió—. Quizás.

—Te convenceré de hacerlo.

—No lo creo. Perderás tu tiempo.

—No cantes victoria, _Angleterre_ —Y su mano se fue al mentón del británico, acariciándolo con delicadeza—. Bien sabes que tengo mis _estrategias…_—Y le giñó coquetamente el ojo.

—Insisto, _France_—Aseguró, dejándose acariciar por Bonnefoy—. Perderás tu tiempo.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —Le propuso, seduciéndolo inevitablemente.

Inglaterra, entendiendo de inmediato de qué se trataba, aceptó.

Y se besaron. Sus bocas volvieron a encajar como tantas veces lo habían hecho a lo largo de ese día y de las últimas décadas que parecían instantes, entregándose al hecho de pertenecer al otro en cuerpo, alma y espíritu, encontrando la felicidad y la plenitud en la voz, en las miradas que se dedicaban casi sin querer.

Y nada más era necesario para ser feliz.

Nada más que mirarse y entenderse al instante sin la necesidad de palabras sin sentido.

Eso era a lo que ambos llamaban locamente entre gemidos, abrazos, besos y caricias secretas, _amor._

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_Hola! :D_

_Este fanfic, en un principio, iba a ser un songfic, pero me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando demasiado sexual xD y como me dio pena borrarlo, pues lo dejé y decidí escribir el songfic más adelante._

_Sin embargo, hace mucho que quería escribir un buen y lindo lemon de Francia e Inglaterra, ya que son mi pareja favorita de Hetalia._

_Sí chicas, lo prefiero por sobre el USUK e_é_

_La casa de Rusia: La verdad es que la escogí al azar xD pero no me imaginaba una situación así de estos dos tórtolos en casa de América por ejemplo, así que preferí hacer el contexto en la casa de alguien totalmente ajeno (bueno ni tanto xD Rusia también es parte de los aliados e_é)._

_Lo de la Torre Eiffel y el Big Ben: Es algo que, según yo, le daba cierto interés y erotismo al asunto xD me encanta la idea de usar las maravillas de sus tierras en los fanfics, así que aunque la hayan presenciado acá, la verán en mis próximas historias._

_Y sin nada más que aclarar, me despido ^^ cualquier crítica, lanzado de tomates, elogios (?), etc., en los comentarios ^^_

_Nos vemos :D_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
